a little bit of everything
by ali-fujoshi
Summary: lucy was hurt by her so called best friend and was threatened to leave fairy tail or else. when lucy leaves she runs into none other than the twin dragon slayers of sabertooth. will their bringing together blossom into love or will it cause chaos?
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: fairy tail belongs to hiro mashima.**

**-at Fairytail-**

"hey mira!" yelled natsu waving at the take over mage as he sat down at the bar.

"hi natsu. where's happy?"

"oh happy, he went on a mission with wendy and charle. can i have a fire chicken mira i'm starved." complained natsu as his stomach growled loudy making mira giggle covering her mouth with her hand as she nodded her head and disappeared behind the bar and popped back up with a fire chicken cooked and ready to be eaten.

"here ya go." she handed him the food.

Mira watched him eat, a perplexed look on her face. she furrowed her eyebrows and looked around the guild looking for a certain blonde haired mage. Not finding her target she sighed and looked back at natsu.

"neh natsu where's lucy at?" she asked as natsu finished scarfing down his food.

"i dont know i havent seen her today, she wasnt at home so i thought she would be here at the guild. maybe we should ask master?" natsu suggested.

"yes good idea! MASTER!" mira yelled recieving an immediate answer.

"what is it my child?" makarov asked.

"where's lucy at? do you know?" mira questioned.

"yeah old man! where is luce at?!" natsu chorused in.

makarov sighed, he knew he would have to tell them all sooner or later. though he wished it would have been later. i mean trully who would wish to tell their family, their nakama, their children that one of them had decided to up and leave them without a proper good bye or reason as to why they wish to leave. He was glad that wendy and charle were out on a mission so that the young dragon slayer wouldnt have to find out yet. Oh how he dreaded his dear solid script mages reaction to lucy leaving. He knew that levy and lucy were best friends, would she get depressed and cry, or would she get angry and feel betrayed. makarov sighed again.

"CHILDREN LISTEN UP I'M ONLY SAYING THIS ONCE! LUCY HAS LEFT THE GUILD AND SAID SHE WOULD BE BACK! BUT SHE DIDINT SAY WHEN OK?!" makarov yelled feeling his eyes sting with a sensation he knew all to well. He was crying, he felt the warm tears roll down his cheeks and he reached up to wipe at his eyes.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE LEFT!" cried out a now hysterical levy, her eyes already turning red and tears were built up at the bottom of her eyes waiting for the right moment to spill over.

"she left my dear child, i'm sorry i couldnt persuade her to stay." makarov said sullenly.

"SHE CANT BE GONE!"

"YOUR LYING!"

"LUCY WOULD NEVER LEAVE HER NAKAMA!"

"WAHHH I WANT MY LU-CHAN!"

"BUNNY GIRL WOULD NEVER LEAVE WOTHOUT A PROPER GOOD BYE!"

yelled out numerous fairy tail members, except for one devious dragon slayer.

Everyone cried out in pain and sadness that thier celestial mage left them, their anguish filled cries fuiled one mages rage.

'how can they love a weak impudent mage like that?!' he thought.

-wherever lucy is-

The tree's branches swayed lightly in the little bit of wind there was on this mid summer day, lucy walked through the woods, a somber expression on her face as she wondered if master had told the guild about her departure yet.

"poor levy-chan." lucy sighed and came upon a crystal clear lake that was huge.

lucy smiled and set her bags down on the ground next to a boulder and walked over to the lake and touched the water, feeling that it was just right she decided to take a little swim and set up camp here after.

"i open thee gate of the dog! plue!"lucy called out her dog spirit after she had changed into her bikini and rewrapped her right thigh and stomach in water proof bandages.

"would you like to take a swim with me plue?"

"pun punn~!"replied the celestial spirit enthusiasticely.

lucy smiled and grabbed plue. she ran and jumped into the water, a splash reminating where she jumped in.

"plue do you think i could call out all my spirits and keep thier gates open so they could have fun with us to?" lucy asked.

"punn pun pun~~" plue replied.

"i might as well try." lucy shrugged getting out of the lake and grabbed her keys.

"i open thee gates of the water bearer, golden bull, giant crab, the maiden, the archer, the lion, the twins, the ram, the scorpian, the goat, the paired fish, the heavenly scales, and gate of the lyre! i summon thee aquarius, taurus, cancer, virgo, saggitarius, leo, aries, capricorn, pisces, libra, and lyra!"

The spirits appeared one by one, draining lucy of her magical power. She could feel her head getting light and nasieous. All of sudden the spirits dissapeared and eveything went black, she fainted with a shrill scream.

**-somewhere near lucy-**

The dragon slayers and their exceeds huffed, they had been traveling for five hours straight now and were ready for a small break before they headed back to their guild. They sat down at a fallen over tree log, deaming it worthy enought to take a break at. Sting pulled off his half shirt, the sun making the sweat glisten on his back and chest.

"hey rogue i'm go..."

"AHHHH!"

The dragon slayers and their exceeds heard a loud feminine scream come from a directon east of them. they looked at each other and took off towards the scream. they came upon a beautiful lake and found a girl around the age of 19.

she had shoulder length blonde hair, a big bust and curves in all the right the places. sting picked her up bridal style and heard a clink sound. Rogue bent down and picked up the source of the sound revealing it to be celestial gate keys.

"oi look its that fairy girl that minerva tortured." snickered lector, stings exceed that was a dark brownish red and pink, as he pointed to lucy's right hand that had her pink fairy tail insignia.

sting and rogue sneered and sting placed her back on the ground turning back to leave when frosch spoke up.

"you cant leave fairy-san! fro thinks we should help her." stated the cute frog cosplaying exceed.

"fro you dont know what your saying, lets leave her be. shes a weak fairy." stated rogue with his cold emotionless front.

frosch pouted and walked over to lucy.

"fairy-san, fairy-san please wake up." frosch said shaking lucy gently receiving a moan as lucy opened her eyes and sat up immediately screaming in pain. They thougth she was awake but evidently she was having a nightmare.

"AHHHH! IT HURTS!" she cried out coiling up into a ball confusing the exceeds and dragon slayers from sabertooth.

"tch weak fairy." sneered lector and sting.

rogue watched emotionless, void of anything.

"fairy-san whats wrong? can fro help?" frosch asked scared that the mage was hurt.

lucy whimpered in pain and started to cry.

" .NO! STOP! NATSU STOP IT! I'M SORRY! I..." lucy cried out starting to mumble near the end so the dragon slayers couldnt even hear her, stunning sting and rogue while the exceeds just watched bewildered.

"NO! STOP! STOP HURTING ME! I'LL LEAVE! I'M SORRY I'M..." lucy continued to cry out stopping in her cries again.

sting looked at the girl, no she's a woman he thought. what did natsu do to you blondie? he thought.

"NO HELP! HELP ME SOMEONE! STING HELP ME!" she cried out suprising everyone when she yelled out his name.

sting had enough and ran back to lucy's side and shook her gently waking her up from her nightmare.

"AHHH NO NATSU I...!" she screamed out but stopped once she saw the twin dragon slayers and thier exceeds.

"what happened fairy? what did that flame brain do to you?" sting asked feeling his blood boiling over the thought of someone hurting his lucy.

'WOAH! when did she become my lucy?' sting thought mentally yelling at himself.

rogue watched sting talk to lucy and could already tell what was happening and he knew why. not like he would tell them though.

'i'm gonna let them figure it out on their own and only tell sting if i really trully have to." rogue thought smirking to himself.

"come on frosch lets go." rogue said grabbing his exceed and left without them noticing, leaving lector and sting with lucy.

**-Lucy's pov-**

i woke up screaming from my nightmare to find it wasnt natsu waking me up it was, sting?

"sting?"

"yeah blondie." sting taunted.

"shut up your blonde to! anyways what are you doing?"

"well rogue and i were walking back to sabertooth and we stopped to take a break and all of a sudden we heard a scream. we ran over here as fas as we could to find it was just you and that you were passed out." sting answered.

"isnt that right rogue." sting called out to his friend looking around to see that he had gone.

"damn him he left us here." sting cursed.

"whats so bad about that?" lucy sniffed and rubbed at her eyes realizing she had been crying during her nightmare.

sting looked at her and frowned remembering how she cried out in her slumber and blushed when he remembered her calling out his name.

"lucy what were you having a nightmare about?" sting asked his facial expression turning seriouser than rogue's expression.

"what are you talking about i didnt have a nightmare." she tried to play it off.

"dont lie lucy."

lucy gaped shocked that he had called her by her first name and not blondie. lucy sighed and dropped her head down, she could feel the burning sensation at her eyes.

"it was about natsu, and what he did to me." lucy confessed and felt a tear roll down her porcelain cheek.

"what did he do to you?" sting asked, he could tell he sounded over protective.

"he yelled at me alot and he...he." lucy choked on her own tears but continued on determined to tell sting.

"i cant tell you sting!" lucy trembled visably and started crying even harder.

sting felt his blood beyond boiling point.

'how dare he! i thought he believed in protecting nakama! some nakama he is! what did he do to you lucy?! i'll find out! and i have just the plan to get back at him for making you cry like this.' sting thought menacingly.

"lucy can you atleast tell me why he yelled at you?"

"he said that it was because i was p-pathetic and w-weak." lucy cried.

stin glooked at the crying celestial mage and felt concern rise in him.

"how bout i train you then blondie?" sting asked a determined look on his face.

lucy looke up at sting in suprise.

"y-you'll train me sting?" lucy asked ignoring the fact he called her blondie.

"well yeah! its my job as the great white dragon slayer, sting eucliffe, of sabertooth to turn the weak into the strong. and who better than you? you were betrayed and thrown out of your guild by one of your own nakama." sting ranted.

"w-well i actually didnt get kicked out i quit. but master made me keep my guild mark incase i chose to return." lucy confessed sadly.

"well you will return!" sting yelled a smirk plastered on his face.

"W-WHA!?" cried lucy.

"but you'll only go back to fight that dragneel and kick his ass. but by then you'll already be a tiger." sting said with a proud hmph at the end.

"i-i cant beat natsu! he's way to strong!"

"did you already forget i'm the great sting eucliffe! sabertooth's white dragon slayer!" he boasted again.

'no i didnt forget." **-.-'**

"well then blondie!"

"your blonde to baka stingy bee!"

"yeah yeah yeah whatever, anyways since your clearly injured and tired i'll take you to a cabin rogue and i own not to far from here and we can train there."

lucy looked at sting astonished, never before had she seen sting be so kind and selfless.

"that would be great, thank you sting-kun."

"yeah whatever fairy." sting looked away a light blush tainting his cheeks.

suddenly sting remembered that rogue had lucy's keys.

"eh blondie i forgot to mention rogue picked up your keys and has them with him." .-.

"kyaa! my keys! how will i train without them?" lucy cried out.

"we can work on your physical strength and agility until rogue brings your keys back." sting suggested. lucy nodded her head.

"ok. thanks sting-kun your actually smarter than i thought you were." lucy laughed nervously.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: the characters belong to hiro mashima**

**"dialogue"**

**'thoughts'**

**chapter 2**

**-after sting brought lucy to his cabin in the woods-**

"stingy bee when are we gonna start training?" whined lucy.

sting sighed annoyed and looked away froom the window he was staring out of to look at the girl laying on the bed.

"you need to rest blondie or else the training will only hurt you more."

"stop calling me blondie! your blonde to baka!"

"yeah yeah whatever." sting replied nonchalantly.

"so when will i be able to train again?" lucy asked looking down at her hands that layed on top of the silk feather stuffed blanket.

sting tapped his index finger on his chin and thought about it.

'she has burn and cut marks, and from what she told me, she exhausted her magic power completely. That could take weeks but i sense a strong magical energy coming from her, i wonder if she knows about this power? oh well.' he thought.

"it depends on you blondie, but i think that you could be healed in at least two weeks." sting half smiled.

"i'll be good in one week." lucy confided confidently.

**-at fairy tail-**

"master we've been looking for lucy for two days now and none of us dragon slayers can pick up her scent." natsu reported to makarov.

"natsu i told you. if lucy doesnt want to be found then we wont find her."

"but master!" natsu yelled his emotions getting the best of him.

"no buts natsu!" yelled master.

natsu walked off in anger and busted through the guild doors and ran to his house.

natsu burnt his door off its hinges and walked inside, flames flickering off his body. He walked right past the couch not noticing the youngest strauss sibling.

"natsu?!" lisanna called.

"huh lis?" the flames around natsu's body immediatley disappeared for he feared he would hurt her.

"whats wrong natsu? why did you burn your door down?"

'oh great! now lisanna is questioning me. i need to throw her off my trail or else she'll tell everyone and they'll all kill me.' natsu thought getting annoyed that everyone was ruining his plan.

"lucy is missing lis and me and the other dragon slayers cant find her scent at all and master wont let us search for her anymore, since she left free of her will." natsu bit his tongue making his eyes water so he looked like he was about to cry.

'there this fake tear show should make her believe i actually cared about lucy.'

"what!? when did lu-chan leave?" lisanna asked her eyes starting to water at the thought of her new best friend left.

"she left two days ago when you were on that mission with wendy."

"is levy ok?" lisanna thougth about the bluenette wondering if she was alright since lucy left their trio group called The Fairy Undertakers.

"she's really depressed." natsu told lisanna a somber expression on his face.

"natsu i'm sorry i need to go comfort levy-chan. GOOD BYE!" yelled lisanna as she dashed out the house towards levy.

'i'm gonna find who ever made lu-chan leave and make them pay! i know lu-chan didnt leave by her choice she loved it here, with us, me and levy-chan.' lisanna thought.

**-with sting and lucy(one week time skip)-**

"so blondie its been one week. you ready to train?" sting smirked leaning against the doorframe of the guest room where lucy is staying in for the time being.

"HAI! lets go!" she yelled jumping off the bed and fist pumping the air.

"well you might wanna change." sting said looking at her suductive yellow mini skirt and low white v-cut tank top with sky blue knee high high heeled boots.

Lucy looked back and forth between her clothes and sting. -.-'

"why?" she asked.

"just change into approoiate training clothes please."

"fine get out then." lucy told sting who only smirked at her.

"why would i? maybe i wanna watch."

'kyaa! pervert!" lucy screamed and sting cringed covering his ears.

"sheesh alright! alright! just stop screaming!" sting walked away annoyed that his ears now hurt.

lucy snickered to herself and shut her bedroom door. lucy stripped of all her lothes except for her lacy white panties and matching lacy bra,she opened her dresser drawer that was full of the clothes she had brought when she left fairy tail and sighed.

"sting!" she yelled from inside her rooom.

"what is it blondie!"

"i dont have any appropiate trainging clothes."

sting sighed and opened the door to the room carrying a pair of sweat pants.

"here i got these you can we-ar..." sting looked up from the article of clothing in his hand to see a blushing lucy in her lacy undegarments. He felt his cheeks burn and he immiedatly put his finger under his nose as a trickle of blood trailed out. Lucy blushed crimson red and walked over to sting grabbing the sweat pants she pulled them on as fast as possible, not bothering to make sting leave since he already saw this much.

"can i just wear a tank top with these?" lucy asked looking down at the ground bashfully.

Sting nodded his head and lucy pulled on a baby blue tank top not really caring that the sweat pants were a dull grey, she grabbed her converse sneakers and put them on and looked confidently at sting.

"i'm ready now."

"hey uh blondie?"

"argh what stingy bee?"

"is your magic restored?" sting walked over to lucy and searched her every detail.

"uh yeah i think."

"then call your floir de'voiles." sting encouraged knowing that she could summon it like erza's reqiup magic. lucy smirked.

"ok stingy bee i'll do my best to summon it." lucy held her hand out to the side and saw as a silver sword appeared in her hand. -.-'

"where did this come from?" lucy wondered and held the sword up reading the words imprinted on it.

'what does it say?" asked a curios sting.

"come and play daddy~" lucy replied.

"i wonder..." sting said tapping his index finger to his chin.

"what do you wonder stingy bee?"

"oh nothing blondie. lets go train with that sword of yours." encoraged sting dragging lucy outside to train.

**-1 hour later-**

"sting-kuuun!" whined an exhausted lucy.

"dont tell me your tired already." teased sting.

lucy twitched annoyed. sting had been teasing her since they started training an hour ago and she was geting annoyed.

"wel i guess i should have expected you to get tired so fast, you are a WEAK fairy after all." sting smirked knowing that would make her angry and as if on cue lucy yelled.

"sting mother fucking eucliffe i will get you!"

"oh really? well come on i'm waiting." mocked sting.

"robe of coherence!" lucy yelled and her body glowed a golden light. when the light dissappeared stings jaw dropped lucy was in a beautiful japanese kimono that was all to much revealing. It resembled that of erza'a robe of yuen except it was a baby blue and white. lucy had a dark blue katana strapped to her side.

"now thats what im talking about lucy!"

lucy blushed as she realised sting used her name instead of his usual annoying nick name.

"lets fight now sting." lucy said unsheathing her katana.

"do you even know how to use that sword?" sting asked getting in battle stance.

"nope no idea. i dont even know how i requiped into this but its cool so i'm not complainin." smiled lucy.

"ok im not going easy on you blondie."

"i wouldnt have it any other way." she smirked.

"light dragons roar!" sting attacked lucy running at her head on.

lucy lifted her sword up horizontally and held it firmly in place bracing herself as stings attack hit her, the katana deflected the attack sending it back at sting who jumped in the air dodging it.

"bad move sting. DANCING LOTUS WIND! NATURE DRAGONS DUEL SWORD ATTACK!" lucy yelled jumping in the air towards sting, her kimono flared out around her as she held her blue katana in her right hand and held her left hand outwards and a red katana appeared in her hand. Lucy cut an 'x' into the air in stings direction. sting got slammed down to the ground a bloody red x was cut across his chest from the razor sharp air attack made by lucy.

"oi blondie!' groaned sting as he sat up only to be pushed down again by lucy's foot.

"now sting-kun its time for the fun part fo this." lucy said and sat down on sting straddling him. sting blushed a bright red.

"w-what are you doing blondie get off of me!" sting yelled and looked into lucy'e eyes and he noticed something off. Lucy's once rich chocolate brown eyes were now violet and her hair was down to her butt.

"lucy what ha..." sting started but was cut off as lucy covered his mouth with hers. sting laid stock still until he felt lucy lick his bottom lip asking permission to enter his mouth, which he gladly allowed. Lucy ground her hips into stings making him moan.

'damn it i'm allowing her to do this! I shouldn't do this but oh well!' sting mentally yelled at himself.

Sting grabbed lucy by her arms and flipped them over so that he was now straddling her.

Sting ground his hips into hers creating a devilish friction.

"mhm sting-kun i feel so hot." moaned lucy and sting stopped his menstrations.

"you feel hot?" he asked.

Lucy nodded her head and sting picked her up bridal style and carried her inside and put her down on the bed in his room.

"ok lucy can i see your back?"

lucy nodded her head again and pulled up her shirt revealing a yellow and white glowing dragon scale patch.

"lucy what attack did you use during the fight it was lotus something." sting said.

"it was dancing lotus wind, nature dragons duel sword attack.' she said shrugging her shoulders till she proccesed what she just said.

"i used a dragon slayer move!" she yelled and sting stood there shocked to say the least.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

**"dilogue"**

**'thought'**

**disclaimer: i own nothing but the idea and hiro mashima owns everything else!**

"how did you even know that attack? why and how are you a dragon slayer? who taught you?" sting bombarded lucy with his questions.

lucy could feel herself getting annoyed and she snapped.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME ANSWER!" she screamed causing the ground to shake with an earthquake. sting rocked back and forth from the force and held on to lucy stopping him from falling over, he looked at her shocked.

"i dont know how i know that attack it just felt like the thing to say and do. it felt natural requipping into that kimono though, and the katana's they seemed to be customized just for me. The way they were designed, its just has me written all over it." lucy confessed.

"so you dont know how you know nature dragon slayer magic and you dont know how you know to requip." sting stated.

"maybe i can requip into other stuff too?"

"try it!" yelled sting.

"requip: sol hime!" lucy yelled a name that came to mind and she glowed gold like before, her kimono dissappeared and she know wore a long flowing elegant gown that was adorned in ruffles and frills,it had a low cut neck line showing her sumptuos bust, the dress was white and yellow. her butt length hair was now up in and bun she had a tiara on.

sting looked at her in shock and lucy twirled around showing that the back on the dress was cut out reveaing the glowing white and yellow scale mark on her back. sting soon gained a somber expression. lucy looked at him puzzled.

"what is it sting?'

"do you still feel hot?"

"yeah i do i but im just gonna ignore it." lucy shrugged her shoulders nonchalant.

"Blondie i think i know what happened to you sorta."

"really? what!"

"i think that you've always been a dragon slayer but your powers were laying dormant. though i believe they were reawoken because your going into your first 'heat' as a dragon slayer, meaning you'll be looking for your." sting gulped.

"looking for my what? ha-myo~" lucy asked tilting her head to the side an innocent expression adorning her face.

"your mate."

"my mate?" she repeated.

sting nodded his head and hoped she wouldnt ask about the scale mark on her back.

"neh sting then whats with me being hot and that mark on my back?" lucy asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"uh the hottness means you need to be relieved of the t-tension and the mark is, uh the colors represent who you have chosen as one of the best mates for you that you l-like." sting blushed knowing that the yellow and white stood for him.

"well its yellow and w-white..." realization hit lucy and she blushed profoundly.

"uh sting does that m-mean that y-you are my m-ma-mate?"

sting nodded his head and looked away shyly.

"well will you a-accept m-me?" lucy asked stuttering scared he would refuse her as his mate.

sting looked at her like she was crazy and brought her into his arms a small smile gracing his lips. lucy burried her head in his chest. sting felt his shirt start to get wet and he lifted lucy's face to his, the smell of salty tears hit him like a slap to the face and he frowned seeing his now soon to be mate crying.

"why are you crying?"

"b-because your g-gonna r-reject me!" whaled lucy as streams of tears rolled down her cheeks. sting cupped her face in his hands and pulled her lips to his and he gave her a delicate kiss.

"thank you sting." lucy smiled knowing now that she cried for nothing, that sting did not reject her and that he accepted her.

"so lu, do you wanna train still? cuz know that i know that your my mate i cant let that idiot natsu hurt you like he did. i'm gonna make him pay with his life." sting snarled.

"yeah i would like to train still." she said as she stood up a light pink decorating her cheeks.

"requip into some fighting/training armor lu." sting said using her new nick name. lucy nodded her head understadingly, and immiediatly a name came to mind.

"requip: sai no konbaku!" lucy glowed and was dressed in a short white kimono that went down two inches above her knees, the kimono was held together by a black belt and her hair was now up in a pony tail and a scythe was attached to her back with a leather strap, she wore old fashioned straw sandals.

'wow you look amazing." sting said eyeing lucy an suddenly his eyes widened and he rushed to her side.

"i almost forgot, i need to bite you on your neck and then we will be mates, you wont be able to be with anybody else, got that?" sting asked.

"who else would i be with." lucy remarked sarcastically.

sting smirked and leaned forward and bit lucy gently on her neck and injected her with his magic and he was injected with her magic, a tingle was sent through them and sting finally pulled away, a happy smile on his face, they were joined by the soul and magic of thier beings, they were now mates.

"what are you smiling about?" lucy asked confused.

"oh ya know, i got a sexy as fuck mate and no one else can have her." lucy tch'd sting and walked back outside dragging him with her, the hottness still bugging her, she decided that sting would have to help her relieve it later after training.

**-at fairytail-**

"holy mavis did you feel that burst of magic mira?" mastor asked recieving a nod from the eldest take ever sibling.

"i did and it sorta felt familiar but there was something differant about it to." she stated.

"hn. NATSU!" makarov yelled for his child.

"ya old man?" natsu asked walking over to him.

"did you feel that burst of magical energy a minute a..." makarov was cut off as ginormous earth quake hit fairy tail and he fell off the bar counter face first into the floor.

"master~!" cried out mira rushing to his side to help him up.

"thank you mira child."

"yeah i did gramps, why?"

"i want you to take your team and investigate it."

"wha~! i can do it on my own!"

"fine child just go and investigate it and tell me your findings when you return." makarov demanded and natsu nodded his head and left the guild heading towards where the burst of magical energy was felt.

lisanna watched eavesdropping on natsu talk to master and watched as he ran off.

"so thats what he's doing." lisanna ran after him following him from a safe distance so he wouldnt smell her.

'i this might help me fing lu-chan.' lisanna thought to herself and transormed into a tiger.

-with lucy and sting(2 hour time skip)-

"light dragons wing slash!" sting yelled and jumped at lucy, his arms engulfed in light.

"nature dragons technique: gravital vines!" vines came out of the ground and grabbed sting sending him plummetting into the ground just as he hit lucy sending her flying into tree.

"agh~!" they screamed in unison as they hit the rock hard objects.

lucy held her side and cringed. sting looked at her concerned.

"lu are you ok? training is over now"

"ha dont worry about me, look at yourself. your worse than i am."

sting looked at himself in a puddle next to him. He had cuts and bruises decorating his body and a long cut on his arm where lucy's sword cut him.

"i look like shit." smirked sting.

"here let me heal us." lucy winced standing up and walked over to sting.

"you can heal us?"

"yeah, since i have all elements of nature i can use wendy's healing magic."

"oh ok."

lucy chanted a few words and a blue magic circle appeared above them and healed them.

"ahh thanks lu your the best." sting tood up and hugged her.

"its really no problem sting-kun."

lucy blushed as she wrapped her arms around sting and returned the hug.

"you know lu, if your still hot we could always relieve it right now." sting smirked.

"kya~! pervert!"

**-with natsu-**

natsu had been following the trace of the magic energy for 2 hours now and found that it would continually spike every know and then. He was in the middle of a forest when he heard a fight going on, he ran and hid behind a bush watching, his eyes widened shocked and a growl left his mouth.

"requip: black abyss lolita!" lucy shouted and changed into an black lolita dress with black combat boots, the dress had silver armor plating and there was a black sword the size of her body attached to her back.

"bring it on lu." sting enticed and lucy pulled out her sword and pointed it at sting.

"sting i'm so tired, do we have to continue fighting?" whined lucy as she pointed her sword at his stomach.

"yes now fight."

lucy shrugged and charged forward with her new found strength of a dragon slayer and casted spell.

"holy lord, grant me the power and knock down my opponent." a purple orb of magic appeared at the tip and lucy sliced the air trying to hit sting.

sting jumped back dodging her attacks and his fist lit up with light.

"holy dragons punch!" sting punched at lucy and she blocked it with her sword and pushed against sting, he staggered backwards.

"holy dragon my ass." muttered natsu under his breath and continued to watch.

"light dragons wing slash!" sting yelled and jumped at lucy, his arms engulfed in light.

"nature dragons technique: gravital vines!" vines came out of the ground and grabbed sting sending him plummetting into the ground just as he hit lucy sending her flying into tree.

"agh~!" they screamed in unison as they hit the rock hard objects.

lucy held her side and cringed. sting looked at her concerned.

"lu are you ok? training is over now"

"ha dont worry about me, look at yourself. your worse than i am."

sting looked at himself in a puddle next to him.

"i look like shit." smirked sting.

"here let me heal us." lucy winced standing up and walked over to sting.

"you can heal us?"

"yeah, since i have all elements of nature i can use wendy's healing magic."

"oh ok."

lucy chanted a few words and a blue magic circle appeared above them and healed them.

"ahh thanks lu your the best." sting tood up and hugged her.

"its really no problem sting-kun."

lucy blushed as she wrapped her arms around sting and returned the hug.

"you know lu, if your still hot we could always relieve it right now." sting smirked.

"kya~! pervert!"

"what the fuck!" natsu yelled forgeting he was hiding.

lisanna who was also watchinig heard everything.

"so lu-chan left us for sting and she didnt tell us she was a dragon slayer." lisanna felt tears well up in her eyes.

"no! i'm gonna talk to lu-chan first before i make assumptions." lisanna decided.

"who's there!" sting yelled standing infront of lucy protectivley.

natsu chuckled and decided to have some fun with this. He stepped out from behind the bush a hurt look on his face as he walked over to the duo.

"n-natsu?" stuttered lucy as she clung on to sting shaking from fear.

"what do you want salamander? you cant come near lucy!" sting yelled getting more angrier the closer natsu got to them.

"luce why did you leave? you made lis and levy cry."

lucy felt her eyes water as she thought abotu her two 'real' best friends. The emotions swirled around inside of her and she wanted to hurt natsu for making her leave and hurt her nakama. Lucy snapped, she couodnt take it.

'IT WAS HIS FAULT! HE MADE ME LEAVE!' lucy yelled inside her head. Lucy's eyes changed colors from violet to a dark red color.

"natsu how can you lie to me! you act like i wanted to leave. To leave fairy tail! my friends! my nakama!" lucy yelled.

lisanna was perched in a tree now transformed back to her human form and watched as the emotions were displayed across lucy's face, lisanna read her like an open page book.

"lu-chan didnt want to leave something happend i know it now." lisanna determined.

"luce wat are you talking about?" natsu smirked.

"you bastard!" lucy went to lung at him but sting held her back.

"lucy just stop, i dont want you to get hurt."

"now your calling me weak! screw you sting!" lucy yelled as she felt her emotions washing over her one after the other.

betrayal

pain

hurt

hatred

hurt

pain

betrayal

Lucy jumped over sting suprising herself.

"lucy dont fight him!" sting yelled but it was to late.

"requip: fire hime samurai" lucy changed into black kimono dress pants that had blue and purple flames decorating the bottom and bandages were used to cover her breast as a top. she was barefoot and had her black katana strapped at her side. She unsheathed the katana, a purple aura surrounded it.

"prepare to die fairy!"

"bring it on princess! i kicked your ass once and i can do it again!" natsu yelled igniting his fists ablaze.

**A/N: so minna what do you guys think? i'm really trying to come up with original ideas but alot of stuff has been created already so i'm sorry if it seems cliche. please follow/review/favorite AREGITAOU!**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

**"dialogue"**

**'thoughts'**

**disclaimer: i own nothing but the idea, hiro mashima owns fairy tail**

"requip: fire hime samurai" lucy changed into black kimono dress pants that had blue and purple flames decorating the bottom and bandages were used to cover her breast as a top. she was barefoot and had her black katana strapped at her side. She unsheathed the katana a purple aura surrounded it.

"prepare to die fairy!"

"bring it on princess! i kicked your ass once and i can do it again!" natsu yelled igniting his fists ablaze.

"dancing fire lotus!" lucy attacked running at natsu, her sword arched and aimed at his heart as the purple aura turned red and she cut at his chest.

natsu stepped backwards to the side avoiding lucy's attack and punched her in the jaw.

"fire dragons fist!" natsu said triumphantly as lucy halted in her actions, her head turned to the side, she spit out blood and glared at natsu.

"is that all you got you weak scum." spat lucy venomously.

"i havent even gotten warmed up yet cunt!" natsu yelled angered.

"dont talk about lu like that!" sting yelled getting pissed that he hit lucy and insulted her.

lisanna watched disgusted in natsu.

'how dare he! he hurt lucy before! it had to be him that got her to leave!' lisanna fumed.

'i'm gonna help lu-chan!' lisanna transformed into a cheetah and ran as fast as she could to sting seeing how he was wanting to jump in to help to but was refraining hisefelf.

"sting eucliffe."

sting looked at lisanna who was suddenly by his side.

"what do you want fairy? cant you see your little boy toy is gonna hurt lu!" sting yelled.

"lets help then."

"we cant."

"why not?"

lisanna tilted her head and looked at sting a perplexed look on her face.

"lu would never forgive us for interfering."

lisanna's mouth turned into a perfect 'o'.

they looked at the fight. lucy had just hit natsu in the gut with her scythe that she requiped to replace her black katana. natsu was clutching his stomach as lucy had a triumphant grin on her face that she layed another good blow on him. lucy had a burn mark on her right arm and a cut on her left cheek.

"whatever shut up and fight!" he yelled.

"tch' nature dragons roar!" lucy yelled and a roar of thorns and rocks came out of her mouth and hit natsu, sending him colliding into a tree.

"look at you! your a pathetic dragon slayer!" lucy requipped her scythe gone and was dressed in the original sweat pants sting gave her to wear with her blue tank top. lucy smirked and round house kicked him in the stomach in the same place where she cut him. Natsu coughed up blood and glared at lucy.

"luce h-how did you get so strong?" natsu asked.

"i know you can tell natsu, so dont play stupid." lucy glared at him.

"your a dragon slayer."

"holy mavis you got it right!" lucy replied sarcastically rolling her eyes, she walked up to natsu and bent down to his level.

"nature dragons poison tip." she casually said as her body blowed an orange color and she touched him.

natsu cringed feeling poison get absorbed through his pores and effectivly poisoning him, he fainted.

"pathetic." lucy spat disenabling her poison mode.

lucy looked over at sting and noticed lisanna.

"lis-chan?!"

"lu-chan!"

lisanna ran to lucy and jumped on her hugging her tightly.

"oh lu-chan! why did you leave? was it natsu's fault?" lisanna cried out as tears fell down her face.

lucy felt her eyes burn and she was soon crying too.

"waah lis-chan! it was all natsu's fault, he hurt me so much! he said that i was weak because i lost at the GMG, and that weak mages shouldnt be allowed in fairy tail. He burnt me and cut me! he threatened to kill me if i didnt leave fairy tail!" lucy cried waterfalls of tears spilling out of her eyes.

sting stared as his girlfriend hugged crying into the silver haired youngest strauss sibling.

"lu, are you ok?" sting asked walking over to the crying girls and he rubbed small circles on lucy's back.

"s-sting! i wanna return to fairy tail!" lucy cried.

"but lu?!" sting said but stopped immiediatly.

"ok if thats what you want i'll take you both back to fairy tail." sting felt a pang in his chest at the thougth of lucy leavingh him, already.

'damn! i barely came on good terms with lu not even two weeks ago, i realized i was in love with her a day before she found out about her being a dragon slayer and now we are mates and found out she's already gonna leave me.' sting thought sulleny. sting instantly thought of an idea.

"luce can i join fairy tail?"

lucy and lisanna looked at sting like he was high.

"what? why?" lucy asked.

"i want to be with you. you're my mate after all and it'll only make us sick to be appart from each other."

lucy blushed and nodded her head while lisanna squealed happily.

"lu-chan you didnt tell me sting was youur mate!"

sting and lucy looked at her with the are-you-serious look.

"so are we gonna leave this flame tard here or take him with us when we go to fairy tail?" sting asked stabbing his thumb in the diretion of a now unconcious natsu.

"what do you think lis-chan?" lucy asked.

"we should take him with us, so we can tell master what he did to you."

"ok if thats what you think lis." lucy walked over to natsu and put her arms out in front of her, her palms facing the ground she slowly turned her hands upwards and closed her hands into fists. Vines came out of the ground and wrapped around natsu tying him up.

"will this work?" lucy asked raising an eyebrow and looked up at natsu and her jaw dropped as she saw him turn into purple dust.

"what the hell? a fake?" lucy questioned.

sting walked up to the dusta nd sniffed around it.

"yup it seems that it was a fake the entire time." sting announced.

lisanna gasped.

"get on guys. we need to go tell master!" lisanna said as she transformed into a giant bird.

the blondes shrugged and got on.

lisanna flapped her wings and started flying towards fairy tail.

**-45 minute tike skip-**

lisanna folded her wing out allowing lucy and sting to get off.

"hey li..."

the guild doors burst open and wendy ran out straight to lucy and jumped onto her, hugging her for dear life.

"onee-san!" cried wendy as she hugged the life out of her.

"wendy?!" lucy cried hugging the little dragon slayer.

"wah why did you leave?" she asked letting go of lucy and wiping her eyes clear of her tears.

"wendy i'll tell you later, can you take me to maaster?"

lucy looked at lucy confused and looked behind her and saw sting carrying natsu and lisanna standing next to him.

"uh lucy what is sting eucliffe of sabertooth doing here?"

"well uh he..." lucy gulped trying to find a way to explain it.

wendy sniffed the air and smelt something differant, it wasnt just that sting was here either.

"lucy you smell differant." wendy stated.

lucy and sting sweat dropped.

"well wendy thats a different story please take me to see master. "

wendy nodded and walked inside with the others following her.

lucy looked around the guild, her eyes first came upon gajeel who looked at sting who was protectively standing next to her. gajeel had a knowing smirk on his face.

"gihi bunny girl's back!" gajeel yelled getting an annoyed glare from sting at him which made his smirk get even bigger.

levy sat under a table in the corner of the guild crying her eyes out when she heard gajeels announcement, thinking it was a joke she yelled.

"gajeel its not funny! stop messing with peoples emotions!" she sobbed out.

"levy-chan?! where are you?" lucy yelled when she heard her friends heart wrenching sobs.

"lu-chan?" levy cried crawling out from under the table.

lucy saw levy and ran to her and tackled her.

"oh levy-chan i missed you so much! im sorry i left you!" lucy hugged the crying solid script mage.

"lu hurry up and lets go see that old man so we can get this over with!" sting yelled gaining the attention of the guild.

"whats a sabertooth mage doiong here?!" yelled jet and droy going to stand next to levy.

"yeah what do you want with lucy you filthy tiger?!" gray said and went over to lucy and wrapped his arms around her protectivly.

"tch i would let go of me gray." lucy warned.

"waa.. why?"

"well i warned you, to late now." lucy said sweat dropping.

sting glared at gray as he wrapped his arms around lucy.

"get your fucking hands off my girl fairy!" sting yelled and stalked up to gray, careful not hit lucy he kicked gray in the groin and grabbed lucy as gray groaned in pain falling to the ground. everyone sweat dropped.

"sting eucliffe! get your hands off my nakama!" erza shouted requipping into her heavenly wheel armor pointing 100 swords at stings head.

"erza~" lucy said warningly.

sting let go of lucy.

"its fine lu just let it go for now and lets talk to makarov now." sting said.

"good little kitty, now leave here!" erza shouted and swiped her swords at sting.

lucy's eyes widened she felt anger boil up in her. lucy stepped in front of the swords before they hit sting and requipped.

"requip: black abyss lolita!" lucy yelled changing into her black dress with armor and her body sized sword. lucy brough brought her sword up and held her sword firmly trying to block all the swords.

"lucy stop it! you'll get killed!" sting yelled as soon as he realised lucy was blocking the swords with her sword and was getting pushed back by the power of them. a sword slipped past lucy's blocking and cut her on her side near her ribs, a trail of blood started to spill out of the cut.

"its fine sting, i wont let her hurt you." lucy said grunting as another sword slipped by and cut her thigh.

"ahh!" she screamed as a puddle of blood started to form at lucy's feet.

"lucy!" sting cried out.

levy and lisanna watched horrified.

"we need to stop erza before she hurts lu-chan!" levy yelled and lisanna nodded her head.

They went to run at erza but was stopped by mirajane and gajeel.

"stop let us help!" they cried.

"no! we will handle this! i dont want you getting hurt shrimp." gajeel said and gave a small smile to levy.

"same goes for me lis, i dont want you to get hurt." mira said and rushed to erza to stop her.

"take over demon: satan soul!"

"iron dragons fist!"

mira and gajeel aimed thier punches at erza but was knocked back by another swarm of swords.

"erza stop it! its us your nakama!" mira yelled.

"stop attacking us!"

erza stopped all her sword attacks and lucy collapsed to ground and sting went to her side holding her.

erza's hair was covering her face.

"what do you mean 'nakama'? i do not have nakama. i have a bunch of useless bonds that i dont need." erza smiled sadistically and turned her head to the side showing that her one real eye had changed from her normal dark red/brown eyes to a dark purple color.

"erza what happened to you!?" mira cried.

"its not the real erza! lucy and i encountered a fake natsu not to long ago!" sting yelled holding protectivly onto lucy.

"if thats not our erza then im not gonna go easy on her. gihi." gajeel smirked and started a mirrage of attacks on her.

"haha your weak dragon slayer." came a deep masculine voice from erza.

"who you callin weak?!" gajeel fumed as he started to attack more furiosly, while the erza imposter kept blocking all his attacks.

"grrr...! iron dragons club! iron dragons roar! iron dragons sword edge!"

gajeel called out attack after attack.

Lucy sat up slowly noticing she was in stings arms sitting on the ground.

"sting whats going on?" lucy asked looking around seeing mira in satan soul holding back levy and lisanna as gajeel fought erza.

"why is gajeel fighting erza?" lucy asked.

"thats not erza its an imposter, just like that natsu was that you fought." sting answered her as he watched erza cut gajeel across his face barely missing his eyes.

"i'm gonna fight too." lucy said and stood up detangling herself from stings embrace.

"no lu please stay out of this." sting asked giving her his best puppy eyes.

"no sting." lucy said turning around and jumped in fighting dragging her body sized balck sword with her. lucy watched as gajeel dodged one of erza's punches, she jumped in with her sword raised above her head.

"shatter black lights..." lucy mumbled her and she attacked erza cutting her on her right should.

black ooz started to drip from the cut and run down erza's arm as she retreated farther back in the guild.

"what did you do to me wench?!" erza yelled getting the attention of all the guild members that hadnt yet noticed.

"lucy what did you do?" (wakaba)

"what the hell lucy!" (macao)

"erza kick her ass!" the entire guild roared.

"NO STOP!" levy and lisanna yelled as tears started to form in their eyes.

"are you supporting the one who is attacking your nakama?!" yelled an angered macao.

"no that erza is an imposter! it isnt the real erza! look at her eyes!" levy cried out and everyone looked seeing that erza's eyes were indeed a differant color, purple to be exact, they jumped in encouraging lucy and gajeel to kick the imposters ass.

"go blondie! gajeel! you can do it!" they cheered.

"gajeel." lucy looked at him and he nodded.

"nature dragons..."

"iron dragons..."

"ROAR!"

**TBC**

**A/N: so how do you like it so far? i think i might have rushed the lucy and sting relationship... but hey!... i was impatient and i really like the stilu/sticy pairing. do you guys have any idea who might be creating the imposters? if so, tell me... i wanna know who you guys think is doing this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5**

**"dialogue"**

**'thoughts'**

**disclaimer: i dont own fairy tail, hiro mashima does.**

"gajeel." lucy looked at him and he nodded.

"nature dragons..."

"iron dragons..."

"ROAR!"

Their combined attacks hit erza in her stomach, lifting her off the ground and sending her into a wall, making it crumble and fall around her.

She pushed herself up on to her feet and glared at lucy and gajeel.

"is that the limits of your power?!" erza mocked brushing off dust from her shoulder smirking.

"why you..." gajeel growled. erza smirked.

she ran at gajeel sword in hand, she jumped up in the air and landed behind gajeel stabbing him through is back piercing his kidney. gajeel doubled over coughing up blood and collapsed and looked at levy, as his eyes were closing, a foggy haze covering them.

"sorry shrimp, looks like i wasnt that much help after all..." gajeel fell unconcious.

"GAJEEL!" levy cried out and pushed past mira, jet and droy running to his side and collapsing to her knees. she pulled the iron dragon slayer into her lap and cradled him crying.

"pffh! pathetic." erza sneered at the crying levy.

lucy stared shock.

'did she just kill gajeel? no she couldnt have! what about levy?! she loved gajeel!'

lucy glared at erza.

"im ending this now!" lucy declared and winced pulling her sword up above her head and arching it at erza's head.

"tch' oh really, how are you gonna do that in your condition?" erza asked placing her hands on her hips casually.

"just watch me." lucy rushed at erza swinging her sword at her mercilessly.

"hey watch the hair." erza smirked back flipping away from lucy and landing on the counter of the bar and sat down leisurley crossing her legs.

lucy panted and glared at erza again.

"invatile witch! i'll destroy you." lucy looked at the crying levy and then over at sting. sting looked at lucy a worried look on his face, his eyes yelling that he was concerned with every fiber in his body. lucy smiled warmly.

"dont worry sting-kun i wont lose."

"requip: sai no konbaku!" lucy glowed and was dressed in a short white kimono that went down two inches above her knees, the kimono was held together by a black belt and her hair was now up in a pony tail and a scythe was attached to her back with a leather strap, she wore old fashioned straw sandals, she pulled her scythe out and smirked at a gaping erza.

"well thats a nice ability you got there."

"yeah i know."

"to bad you'll still lose to me." erza smirked again and got off the counter and stalked over to lucy.

"dance frozen kikai." lucy muttered, her scythe now dispersing into the air around her.

erza stood five feet from her and looked at lucy confused.

"what did you do to your weapon?!" erza asked as luy smiled sinically.

"blind assasin." lucy answered erza out of no where a gust of wind hit erza engulfing her in the attack, cutting her all over body.

"NO! STOP! I WONT LET MASTER DOWN!" erza cried out.

"master?" everyone questioned.

"give it up erza you will not win against me." lucy winced and hunchd over grabbing her ribs where she had a narly cut and stopped her attack, erza collapsed onto the ground breathing heavilly.

"what kind of attack was that?" erza asked slowly.

lucy forcefully pushed herself to stand straight.

"its a special technique i was taught about when i was younger by mother, the attack is for scythe users. i never thought i would actually use it." lucy confessed.

erza glared standing up.

"well i see you were taught a wide variety of magic abilities then."

lucy smirked.

"yeah i guess you could say that, but i like this technique the most though." lucy said and had her scythe return back to normal.

"oh what are you gonna do now fairy?" erza asked calling forth her swords.

"you'll see imposter." lucy took a step forward and dissappeared.

"where di..." erza started but was cut off as lucy reappeared behind her and her scythe cut through her stomach and she burst into red dust.

"told you i would win." lucy smirked and fell to her knees.

"YEAH GOOD JOB LUCY~!" yelled the guild.

"levy-chan is gajeel still alive?" lucy asked glancing over at levy and recieved a nod yes. lucy sighed.

"good. wendy-chan can you please make sure that everyone is ok?" lucy asked looking at the little sky dragon slayer.

"but shouldnt i help gajeel-nee-san?"

"no i can heal him, dont worry wendy. just do as i asked of you please." wendy nodded and went around making sure everyone was ok.

lucy stood up and walked over to gajeel.

"oh great sky mistress, lend me your power. healing." lucy chanted and her hands glowed blue, she touched gajeels forehead and the blue healing magic engulfed him. Lucy then touched her own forehead and she was too engulfed in her own healing magic.

"lu~!" lucy heard sting call her, she looked around and saw that sting was walking over to her a smirk spread across his face.

"what are you smirking about stingy bee?" lucy asked smirking as she saw stings eyebrow twitch from annoyance of the nick name.

"oh nothing that concerns you blondie." sting smirked wider. lucy got an angered tick mark by her head.

"what did you say light bulb? you want me to leave and not say where i was going and to cover up my tracks so no one can find me? oh ok i can do that." lucy joked around talking to hersef.

"no! dont do that~!" sting whined and hugged lucy.

lucy squirmed in his grip.

"alright alright i wont just let go of me." lucy complained and sting let go of her.

"thanks sting, i thought i was gonna suffocate for a moment there."

"i would never suffocate you." sting huffed.

"oh im just kidding so calm dowm." lucy kissed sting on the cheek.

"gihi bunny girl." gajeel grumbled as he opened his eyes.

"gajeel?!" lucy and levy yelled looking at gajeel, the blue healing magic disappeaered indicating he was healed completely.

"ah! dont yell shrimp, bunny girl." gajeel said rubbing his ears as he sat up.

"gajeel lay back down, you might not be healed all the way." levy said trying to push him down but failed miserably.

"naw im fine dont worry." gajeel looked at lucy since she still was glowing blue from her healing magic.

"whats up with the blue glowing thing?"

"oh its my healing magic. i used it on you to, luckily you were still alive so that it worked." lucy said and walked over to gajeel and knelt down by him.

"s-still alive?!" gajeel stuttered his eyes widening.

levy,lucy, and sting nodded their heads.

"the imposter erza stabbed you in the stomach and pierced your kidney. you were barely alive by a thread." levy said wiping at her eyes as she started to cry again.

"yeah and then i had to kick her ass as fast as i could so that i could save your sorry ass." lucy scoffed and her blue healing magic disappeared from herself.

"looks like your healed lu. we should go see makarov now." sting said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the masters room on the second floor.

"bye guys see you in a little bit." lucy said waving with her free hand.

-**somewhere deep hidden in the forest-**

"master misako it appears that the dopple gangers for natsu and erza have been defeated. shall we send the next?" asked the loyal butler servant.

"yes ina we shall. Have them capture that one mage. The water user. juvia lockser." master misako said and as she stood up from her chair. Her long purple hair gliding listfully around her petite, yet strong body.

"we will break lucy heartfilia." misako looked at ina who wore her female butler outfit with her short straight raven black hair and piercing deep amethyst eyes.

"yes, my mistress." the butler, ina, replied and grabbed a large black book. she grabbed a magic pen and started writing in the book.

**-at fairy tail-**

sting knocked on makarov's door.

"come in brats!" makarov yelled.

lucy and sting walked inside and was greeted by the master who was sitting at his desk doing paperwork.

"what do you brats want?" he asked looking up from his paperwork.

"sting and i have encountered to imposters that were in fairy tail. they were natsu and erza." lucy said showed him the the dust that she had collected from when she defeated natsu and erza.

"whats that child?" he asked.

"its what they turned into after i defeated them. dust."

"AGH!" screams were heard from the first floor of the guild.

"what happend?!" screamed master,sting, and lucy as they rushed out to see everyone huddled around juvia.

"juvia?!" cried gray as he hugged the water mage to his chest burying his face in her hair.

"gray what happened to juvia?!" lucy asked as she ran to the ice mage.

"i dont know, she fainted and glowed a dark blue, but the glowing stopped just as you three came out." gray wiped at his eyes, laying juvia in his lap.

"dont worry gray i'll figure out what happened to juvia." lucy smiled reasurringly at gray and truned to walk away but was stopped by a tight grip on her wrist.

"where does love-rival think she is going? juvia wants to play." juvia smiled sadistically and sat up from gray's lap.

"juviaa what are you doing?!" gray asked suprised to see his lover stand up and and head on say that she wanted to fight.

"quite gray! juvia doesnt want you to get in her way!" juvia barked vicously at him glaring at lucy all the while.

thats not juvia. gray thought knowing juvia only called him gray-sama or gray-kun.

lucy cracked her knuckles.

"really. ok then. lets fight." lucy smirked.

"requip: fire hime samurai." lucy changed into black kimono dress pants that had blue and purple flames decorating the bottom and bandages were used to cover her breast as a top. she was barefoot and had her black katana strapped at her side.

"lucy dont do anything reckless and stupid!" sting yelled as he noticed she was about to fight.

"children why must you fight." makarov stated.

"juvia is ready. are you hime?" juvia asked sarcastically.

lucy tch'd.

"ready more than you'll ever be."

**TBC**

**A/N: so a little lame i know...x3 what do you guys think? please FAVORITE/FOLLOW/REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6**

**"dialogue"**

**'thoughts'**

**disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail!**

"juvia is ready. are you hime?" juvia asked sarcastically.

lucy tch'd.

"ready more than you'll ever be."

"good." juvia turned her body to water and headed straight to lucy.

'i can end this in one shot. i know how, but i will most likely end up critically hurt. i need to electrocute her,' lucy thought and didnt noticed juvia creep up behind her.

"pay attention lucy." juvia said and blasted scolding water at lucy. lucy screamed throwing her head back.

"crap!" lucy yelled knowing that the burning water was unusually hotter and more powerful than usual, her body getting third degree burns all over it,she would not be able to defeat juvia by herself.

sting glared at juvia as he saw her blast lucy with boiling water. sting wanted to pummel her into oblivion but knew unless lucy called for his help he couldnt fight her.

"sting!" sting looked at lucy and he rushed in sending a ray of light at juvia blinding her, making her stop her attack in the process. sting picked lucy up bridal style and placed her down behind the bar counter.

"how shall we defeat her?" sting asked knowing lucy had a plan already thought out.

lucy smirked and whispered in stings ear. He grinned and nodded. lucy limped up to juvia a gleam in her eye.

"that was a cute trick, getting your little boy toy to save you. well you wont get lucky this time." juvia trapped lucy in her waterlock. lucy's eyes widened, she had forgotton about juvia's waterlock.

'if i stay in the much longer i'll drown!' lucy thought struggling to hold her breath. her eyes rolled back as she passed out.

lucy had told sting to get juvia away from everyone, but how was he gonna do that. he looked around and saw the battle.

"shit!" he cursed seeing lucy being held in the water lock.

"screw the plan. light dragons roar!" sting hit juvia sending her crashing into a wall.

"AGH!" cried juvia as the wall crumbled down collapsing on her. Juvia struggled to stand up, her body now adorned by cuts and bruises, blood trickled down from her forhead.

"lucky shot dragon slayer." she said glaring at sting as he picked up the injured lucy and ran her to wendy.

"wendy heal her please!" sting said a pleading look on his face.

wendy nodded and had sting lay lucy down on the ground.

"go fight sting-nii while i heal lucy-nee-san." wendy said and started healing lucy, sting nodded and turned to the waiting juvia.

"well wasnt that cute. saving your girly risking your life in the process." juvia smirked and attacked sting. sting jumped up in the air dodging her attack.

"dont talk down of lucy! your not even real! your just a weak imitation!" sting yelled and ran at juvia. juvia smirked.

'good come to me my little pet.' she thought evilly.

"light dragons wing slash!" sting yelled hitting juvia square in the stomach.

'what just happened?' juvia thought not realising that as she thought to herself before sting had moved in on her and attacked her.

"agh!" she cried as she slammed into a table.

juvia blinked wearily and winced as she felt a pang of pain in her chest. she looked down to see a leg of the table stabbing through her chest. Her eyes widened in shock and coughed, blood flew out of her mouth landing on her clothes and the ground around her.

"how? how can i be defeated?" she whisered to herself, she felt hot tears roll down her cheeks as she looked up at a smirking sting before she turned to blue dust.

Gray sat still on the ground, paralyzed from his emotions, his mind telling him that sting and lucy just killed juvia, though his heart told him that she was an imposter, a fake, and that she wasnt real. The real juvia is some where else, still holding a strong grasp onto his heart not daring to let go.

Gray could practically hear her.

_gray-sama~3_

_juvia loves you gray-sama!_

_gray-sama lets go on a mission..._

"i need to find her. i wont lose her that easily. i wont lose her like i did ul. sting im going with you and lucy to find juvia!" gray annouced and stood up determined to find his girlfriend.

sting smirked.

"okay then. first we have to wait for wendy to finish healing lucy."

gray nodded.

1 hour later an exhausted wendy sighed and went to sting.

"sting-nii-san lucy-nee is is healed and resting in the infirmary."

"ok thanks wendy." sting responded and chugged his drink that he had in his hand.

after the battle with the juvia imposter, sting had gone to see if lucy was healed yet. Wendy had told him that she was injured more than they thought and that it would take longer for her to heal. sting had worried recklessly about her but now knowing that she was healed he felt a little better.

He got up and walked to the infirmary. laying in a white room on a white bed with white sheets lay lucy, bandages covering her body. Levy and lisanna sat in the chairs by the side of the bed staring at lucy worriedly.

"uhem.." sting cleared his throat catching the attention of the two mages.

the girls looked up at him and glared.

"shhh.." they hissed putting their index fingers to their mouths. sting nodded and walkd to them.

"how is she?" he whispered.

they smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

lucy stirred froom her slumber and groggily opened her eyes and looked around seeing levy, lisanna, and stng. she smiled and sat up wincing a little still. she reached her arms out towards sting and he smiled as he walked to her and hugged her nuzzling her neck. lucy giggled.

"did you defeat juvia?"

"yeah and i talked to master also. He said our mission is to figure out who is infiltrating fairy tail. also gray is going with us." he said smiling and kissed lucy on the cheek.

"can you walk?"

"no dur dip wad." lucy replied sarcastically and threw her legs over the side of the bed standing up.

"good sleeping beautu cuz i havent gotten my fairy tail mark yet cuz i was waiting for yoiu to be there to see." he said and smirked.

"your joining fairy tail?!" levy yelled shocked while lisanna giggled at levy.

"uhuh cuz i aint leaving lucy ever." sting nuzzled her cheek.

lucy smiled.

"your just a big lovable teddy bear."

"whatever..." he mused.

"master makarov!" lisanna yelled and soon te short elder walked in the infirmary.

"what is it...LUCY YOUR AWAKE CHILD!" he yelled as he noticed lucy and rushed to her pushing sting away and hugging her.

lucy giggled at her masters antics."

"you old man! can i get my fairy tail insignia now?" sting asked being impacient as ever.

makarov let go of lucy and looked sting up and down then nodded his head.

"mira!" he yelled and mira popped her head in the room.

"yes master?"

"give sting his mark."

mira nodded and pulled out the stamp from behind her back out of thin air and walked over to sting.

"where and what color?"

lucy smiled happily.

"left shoulder white, right over my sabertooth mark." sting smirked.

mira nodded and stamped sting where he told her to.

sting grimaced as he felt his sabertooth insignia sizzle and burn away only leaving the fairy tail mark.

**-deep in the forest-**

Ina the butler servant watched threw a viewing lacrima over and over again as sting defeated the imposter they had put in place of juvia lockser. The duo (ina and masako) had successfully scandalled and captured 5 very strong mages. Natsu dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Juvia lockser, and two others that they had not used in the plan yet.

They kept them chained in magic bounding restraints and gagged in the basement. The duo had put forth their dopple gangers the moment they captured the real ones. though they kept one of the imposters locked away knowing he would either cause complete chaos or utter destruction.

They named their dopple gangers juvia lanfaun, natsu scaldron, and erza bloodheart. They decided to name their other two when they put them into the plan.

"master masako..."

"yes?"

"juvia lanfaun, the imposter we used to replace erza bloodheart and natsu scaldron was defeated."

"why must our dopple gangers keep getting killed. its not easy to make more."

"may i suggest we use HIM?" ina asked unsure.

"by him do you mean thee HIM?!"

"yes master."

"but that could make her remember all her memories and make her unstopable!"

"only if her memories dont mentally scar her with guilt first." ina said smirking at her master.

"my my my... arent you becoming the smart one ina. okay, we shall use HIM."

The two woman smirked malicously at eachother.

**-sabertooth-**

jiemma cursed banging his fists on his desk, papers flying off the desk and over the room fluttering to the ground. He stomped angrily out to his giuld and yelled catching all of their attention.

"AYE WORTHLESS BRATS! STING HAS LEFT SABERTOOTH!" he yelled and walked back to his office.

Rogue stood at the door of sabertooth frozen.

'sting wouldnt leave me here alone. would he? no! what about lector? he would never leave lector, he loves lector to much to leave him.' rogue thought trying to reassure himself but failing miserably.

Rogue then decided in the spur of the moment he was gonna grab lector and frosch and then the three of them would go to fairy tail. if sting had really joined, so would they.

lector had returned by himself without letting sting and lucy know the day lucy found out she was a nature dragon slayer.

Rogue rushed out the guild and to his apartment he shared with sting and grabbed the exceeds.

"where are we gonna go rogue-kun?" frosch asked as rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"to fairy tail."

**TBC**

**A/N: so guys i'm trying to upload two chapters every week. sorry if its not fast enough for some of you. anyways lector snuck off back home without saying! that bad boy lol please FOLLOW/FAVORITE/REVIEW !**


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7**

**"dialogue"**

**'thoughts'**

**diclaimer: i do not own fairy tail!**

Rogue and the exceeds had been travelling for three hours now and were now following stings scent to where he was. They came to strawberry street and walked down it till they came to an apartment with a window open, stings scent wafting strongly through from it.

"sting baka!" they heard a woman yell.

'well now we know sting is in there for sure.' rogue thought and easily jumped up to the window sill and climbed into the house.

Rogue's eyes widened a little as he saw sting being chased around by the other blonde.

"give me back my novel jerk!" she screamed trying to grab it out of his hands.

Rogue thought that fighting over a novel was the most idiotic reason to fight so he voiced his opinions.

"fighting over a novel, how pitiful." he kept a blank stare at the two blondes as they just relized rogue and the exceeds were there.

"kyaa! rogue-kun help me!" lucy whined running over to him and tugging on his cape to help her get her novel back from sting.

'rogue-kun?' sting and rogue thought simueltaniously.

"lucy why dont you ever call me sting-kun anymore?" he asked pouting hurt that she had used kun in rogues name.

"because your just a baka stingy bee!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"he is not a baka stingy bee he is the great sting eucliffe! the white dragon slayer!" boasted lector deciding to support his dragon slayer.

"she obviusly likes rogue-kun more than sting-san." frosch thought he would point out.

"is that true lu?!" sting clutched his chest where his heart was and looked hurt her.

The two blondes stared at each other then.

"BWHAHAHAAA!" they laughed pointing at each other as they hunched over laughing.

Rogue was utterly confused.

"she doesnt like rogue more than me! its impossable for anyone to like that emotionless emo! no offense bro." sting said walking over to rogue and patting him on the shoulder.

"none taken obnoxious light bulb."

"haha good one bud." sting smirked.

rogue stared passivley at sting then at lucy.

"w-what is it rogue?" lucy asked placing her hands on her hips looking at him quizically and a little bashfully as she smelt an unfamiliar scent.

Rogue smirked inwardly not showing it physically, he had always liked the celestial mage in a infatuation sort of way, not that he loved her and would risk his life for her or anything like that. Rogue decided to play along with lucy's bashfullness.

"so lucy have you and sting had sex yet?" rogue asked keeping his emotionless facade up while on the inside he was dying of laughter as he saw the blonde girl turn th darkest red possible.

Sting glared at rogue.

'since when has he become so talkative?' sting thought.

"n-no not yet anyways." lucy said looking away at the ground.

Sting growled low in throat.

"what the hell rogue!" sting yelled smacking his friend upside his head. Rogue only smirked wider.

"well you must be troubled with the heat, especially with how bad you got it. Though i must say i'm suprised sting hasn't taken you yet because you smell absolutely scrumptious." rogue smirked to himself and realised that this was the most he has ever talked in his life, but decided that its a good thing.

"R-ROUGUE!" cried lucy embarreassed as she turned completely around not looking at the the light and shadow dragon slayers.

"rogue will ya just shut up okay! I had every thing all planned out before you got here damn it." sting cursed.

"oh so you were gonna do it today?" rogue asked trully curious as to why sting didnt do it earlier when he had the chance instead of waiting this long.

"ya i was." muttered sting. Rogue nodded his head and had the exceeds leave to go eat fish knowing that would keep them busy for a long tiime.

"well here let me assist you." rogue said.

Rouge walked up behind lucy, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her back into his clothed chiselled chest making her gasp. He licked the shell of her ear and a whimpering noise came from the back of her throat. Sting watched bemused at the sight. when had rogue become this social? why is he doing that to lucy? what the hell?! sting thought rapidly trying to figure it out. then DING! it came to him. rogue had said he was gonna help, does that mean? no it couldnt! but it does. sting knew thats what his friend was doing.

Sting walked over to the duo and stood infront of lucy. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were shut tight. She was biting her bottom lip and was clenching her legs together, a breathy moan escaped her lips as rogue nibbled on her neck and sucked leaving a bright purple hickey. Sting sucked in a breath as he felt a rush go to his groin when he heard her moan.

Rogue reached a hand under lucy's shirt and groped her breast while the other hand went down into her mini skirt, under her lacy panties and he teased her clit.

"r-ROGUE!" lucy moaned as her breath hitched feeling the pleasure swelling up in her lower stomach in a knot.

Sting growled in the back of his throat hearing lucy moan rogues name. How dare she moan his name! I'll make her regret that and make her moan my name till her throat is sore from moaning! sting thought and glared at rogue. Rogue who was biting lucy's neck provocitavely and looked up at sting and smirked retreating from lucy. Rogue licked his fingers that were covered in lucy's feminine fluid from teasing her nether regions. She whimpered at the loss of the touches

"I think you can take her from there." rogue smirked turning himself into a shadow and left.

He could hear moans from behind him as he headed towards the fish vendor where the exceeds would be.

"Well it seems like they'll be busy for a while." he sighed.

"Rogue-kun rogue-kun!" cried frosch running up to rogue with lector dragging a small petite blue haired woman behind them. She was laughing and smiling at the exceeds as they dragged her. She looked up just noticing the shadow dragon slayer as the trio came to a stop infront of him. Her eyes widened and she trembled backing away.

"R-rogue!" she exclaimed looking at the exceeds then at him, back and forth she repeated the notion.

I knew i recognized these exceeds! levy yelled mentally.

"what's wrong levy-kun? Do you know rogue-kun already?" frosch asked looking at the two mages.

Rogue sighed.

Of course my exceed would get along with her, of all people. Why did it have to be the one gajeel always hangs around.

"y-yes frosch we do." levy answered still wary about the dragon slayer.

Rogue nodded his head agreeing.

Frosch and lector smiled.

"good then can levy-kun hang out with us?" asked the cute green exceed.

Rogue thought about it and realised this could be his chance at making gajeel mad.

"yes she can frosch."

"yay!" frosch cried out happily as he hugged the legs of levy.

Levy looked at rogue confused. She had thougth for sure he would say no. She smiled at him glad that he accepted her into the little group he and the exceeds made up for the day.

"can we go have ice cream then?" frosch asked looking up at levy and rogue with the cutest kitten eyes ever.

"awww! of course we can frosch. here." levy said taking out a quil and writing ice cream in the air. four ice cream cones appeared in front of everyone and they grabbed it.

Frosch and lector smiled, their eyes sparkling with wonder.

"How did you do that? yup." lector asked as he took a lick of his fish flavored ice cream cone.

"it's my magic, thats all." levy smiled sweetly then stuck her tongue out licking her orange flavored ice treat.

Rogue watched her contently. He looked at his strawberry flavored ice cream, shrugging his shoulders he scooped a piece of wih his tongue.

"Do you like strawberry?" levy asked smiling happily at him.

"yeah i do actually." rogue felt his lips start to curl up into a smile but he stopped it and returned back to his natural stoic face.

"hey rogue?"

"hn?"

"why do you barely talk and show practically no emotions?"

Rogue shrugged his shoulders. truthfully he didnt know. He had been that way his whole life so why would he stop now.

"oh, ok."

The two exceeds looked up at levy and an idea came to lectors mind, he whispered it to frosch making the exceed smile. Of course rogue heard but he acted like he didnt.

"levy-kun?" frosch asked in the cutest voice he could muster.

"yes?"

"does rogue-kun look alright to you?"

Levy looked at the dragon slayer analyzing him up and down. He seemed all in check to her, his skin was the right pallet of color, he wasnt flushed, and he even seemed a little less dense.

"no he looks fine to me." levy answered looking at the exceed.

The cats smiled sinically.

"oh so miss levy likes rogue?" teased lector.

"w-what? N-no i dont!" levy blushed a little and looked away all while rogue stayed emotionless not letting the scene that was being laid before him effect his facade.

How pitiful to play such a prank on levy like that.

Rogue licked his ice cream cone and 'accidently' dropped some ice cream onto lector.

"Bwhahahaha!" frosch laughed. levy had her cheeks puffed out and she was covering her mouth trying not to laugh.

"Can you three please finish your treat so we can go to the library." rogue asked in monotone.

Levy's face lit up.

"you like the library to rogue-sama!" she exclaimed, he nodded his head yes.

"hai lets go then!" levy yelled happily pulling the dragon slayer and exceeds to the library for a day of reading and fun.

**TBC**

**sorry it took so long to update my internet has been unconnected. hope you enjoy the new chapter, i'll try to update again tonight or tomorrow C: sorry its a filler...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**"dialogue"**

**'thoughts'**

**disclaimer: i dont own fairy tail! :(**

Lucy woke up with weight on her chest and slight pain in her nether regions. She looked down to see blonde hair and the peaceful sleeping face of sting. She smiled as she gently carressed his cheek and brushed a strand of blonde hair out of his face, he sturred in his sleep. His blue eyes popped open and he looked at lucy with a wide smile.

"mornin beautiful." sting sat up and kissed lucy on her forehead.

"hey," she smiled sweetly as she watched sting get out of bed and head to the bathroom.

"oi imma take a shower lu!" sting yelled over his shoulder.

"ok but hurry up cause i wanna take one to!"

"alright."

lucy sighed as she heard the shower turn on, she thought about what they were going to be doing today.

Makarov had asked for them to find some clues about what was hapening so they could stop the villian. Though how are we gonna do this? lucy thought going into the kitchen and grabbing a strawberry and popping it in her mouth.

"I dont even know where to begin." she sighed.

A moment later sting walked into the room dressed and clean, he could see tension in lucy's shoulders.

"Lets go to the guild and see what master has to say about this before you get all stressed about it." sting said as he walked to her and wrapped his arms around her sitting figure. Lucy sighed and moved away from his arms and stood up walking to the bathroom to take a well needed shower.

She stood underneath the hot water letting it wash away her worries. She felt like a burden. Yeah, she could fight, but thats all. She had a little smarts btu not enough to be trully hellpful in battle strategies. She grabbed the sponge and started to wash her body with strawberry body wash imagining it was washing away the grime she felt that covered her body. She washed her hair with vanilla shampoo and conditioner getting the unique smell that belonged only to her.

Sting sighed waiting for lucy to get out of the shower, he had already gotten dressed and eaten breakfast. He felt worried for her, the pressure of solving this was solely on her as directed by master makarov. Sting could only help a little bit, any more and he would be kicked off the mission and he didnt want that. He sighed again and plopped down on the couch as lucy walked into the living room dressed clad in a floor length red leather jacket with a black tank top and black leather jeans on, her feet adorned a pair of combat boots. She looked at sting, a serious expression plastered on her face.

"let's go." she commanded and walked out the door heading to the guild to see master makarov with sting trailing behind her.

Lucy burst threw the guild doors with sting standing next to her, her red leather jacket billowing around her figure.

"Makarov!" she yelled loudly as the duo walked up the stairs to the second floor where his office was. Laxus looked at her from his leaning position on the rail and smirked.

"cosplay queen has spunk now." he chuckled to himself. She looked at him and a small smirk tugging at her lips.

"damn right I got spunk sparky." she walked into the office pulling sting with her leaving a flabbergasted laxus to himself.

"ah yes. Hello children." Makarov nodded his head in the direction of them and motioned for them to sit down. They took a took in the chairs facing his desk, a grim look on their faces.

"Master where do we begin our search?" lucy asked as she barried her face in her hands, a distraught feeling wafted throught the room.

"I would like for you to check out the place where i had the real Natsu, Erza, and Juvia go on a mission befoer they started acting wierd."

Lucy looked at him oddly.

"when did they go on a mission? Was it after i left?"

"no child, you were here still but you were out on a mission with wendy gray." he sighed.

"oh, i remember now." she hung her head lower.

"hey lu relax it'll be ok." sting tried to comfort.

A muffled sobbed sounded through out the room.

"s-sting its m-my fault this h-happened!" she wrapped her arms around his waist burrying her face in his chest as she cried.

A loud crack and boom was heard all around. Lucy picked her head up sniffling wiping at her eyes.

"lu keep your powers in check." sting bided.

She nodded her head guiltilly.

"I'm sorry..." she muttered sullenly.

Makarov sighed and looked at lucy and sting a look of pure pity on his face.

"children i know you can handle this. Stop acting weak. Be fairy tail mages!" he said loudly trying to encourage them. He handed them the map of where the trio had gone.

Lucy stifled a small laugh at the small man standing up pointing his index finger in the air like he did at fantasia.

"Thank you master. We'll be leaving now and we'll be taking gray with us." she said as she walked out the door waving her hand behind her as sting followed.

Laxus heard the entire conversation and sighed inwardly to himself.

"yo it aint ya fault blondie." he gave a knowing look. Lucy frowned and continued down to the first floor and found gray ready to go.

"Let's go gray!" she yelled as the duo walked right past him. He stood up and immeidiatly followed them.

Five hours later after a trecherous train ride for sting and and long walk they arrived at the place where they had taken the mission. The town of Arongolla. {{completely made up lol}} The town was made up of many mages that were powerful. Lucy walked around twon with the two men following her, she spotted a hotel and deemed it worthy enough and booked a room with two beds.

Levy watched as rogue read a book of magic's history, the way his eyes widened and the look of awe on his face, she smiled and a light giggle escaped from her small plump lips earning a look from the said dragon slayer.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Your so interesting to watch rogue-kun." Rogue raised an eyebrow at her.

"The same could be said for you short one."

Levy's face grew pink at being called short.

"I'M NOT THAT SHORT!" she yelled forgetting they were in a library. The librarian trudged over to the mages and exceeds.

"Leave now!" she yelled in a hush voice. Levy looked down in shame at her actions and nodded her head.

"I'm sorry ma'am." levy said as she stood up and grabbed rogues hand causing the book to drop as she pulled him away with the exceeds following.

Rogue smiled to himself, a warm feeling fluttering in his chest as the small mage held his hand.

"neh levy-chan?" he asked and stopped walking faulting them to a hault and he looked in her eyes. The exceeds standing there awkwardly took their leave and left the two alone, they went to fairy tail to hang out with the other exceeds.

"y-yeah rogue-kun?"

"Can i ask a favor of you?"

"yeah of course, anything." she smiled enthusiastically.

"Can we go on a mission together?"

"uh y-yeah, but don't you have to be part of fairy tail to go on their requests?" levy asked tilting her head to the side.

"yeah i guess i do. Can you help me join?" he asked letting a small smile grace his lips.

Levy's face lit up and a giant smile spread across her features.

"yes! I'd love to!" she squeled happily and hugged him.

The next morning lucy stretched her muscles as she got up out of bed, sting lay in bed snoring quietly next to her, while gray had gotten up before she had and was currently in the shower. She sighed.

What are we going to do... lucy thought to herself as she got dressed not caring as gray stepped out of the shower while she was only in her lacy undergarments. She turned and looked at him.

"oh hey."

"h-hey." he stuttered and turned away. She laughed silently to herself.

**TBC**

**Hey guys i apologize for th late update! :( well please continue reading and please FAVORITE FOLLOW & REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**"dialogue"**

**'thoughts'**

**discalaimer: Mashima-senpai owns fairy tail**

Sting whined about being tired still as he, lucy, and gray walked to the old accomplished mission's conductor. Lucy sniffed the air thinking she smelt a familiar smell but brushed it off as a coincidence. They reached the house and knocked on the door.

"Hello welcome to the ShadowMeer Manor. My name is Ina how may i assist you?" The maid said giving a curt bow.

Lucy scowled. She still didnt like being treated like the lady she was, even if Ina wasnt trying to do so purposely. Though she knew her manners would come in handy now. Lucy flashed a dazzling smile and did a similar gesture to Ina's curt bow.

"Good day ma'am. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and these are my associates Sting Eucliffe and Gray fullbuster." Lucy pointed to each of them and turned back to Ina.

"Is the Master or Mistress in?" Lucy asked and Ina gave a quick nod of her head.

"Yes Mistress Masako is in. Do you have business with my Mistress?" Ina quirked an eyebrow knowing exactly what they wanted and who they were, considering she was the one, the only lucy heartfilia.

"Ah yes, i do believe our guild had a mission with you a few weeks ago with the following members present to complete it. Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, and Juvia Lockser." Lucy said counting them of on her fingers. The maid nodded and lead them inside.

"Please wait while i get milady." Ina said politely as she left and the trio nodded their heads in understanding.

Lucy's face lost the smile and she looked seriously at the Sting and Gray. They looked at her confused. Lucy felt a low growl in the back of her throat, as she smelt a distinctave smell of armor polish, and only one mage she knew had that smell, Erza.

"What's wrong lucy?" sting and gray asked simultaniously.

"Do you smell that sting?" lucy asked looking into his eyes, a determined look in her eyes was reflected in his as he took a deep whiff of the air in the manor.

"yeah i do." he glared as he heard footsteps coming towards them from the hallway that Ina had left down.

"Gray, sting and i smell erza, so i assume the others are here to. Act like you dont know and be prepaired to fight if we have to." lucy said in a low commanding voice as the footsteps got closer. Gray nodded his head and lucy put on her dazzling smile back on, gray and sting brightening up their looks to as the duo walked in the room.

"Mistress Masako, this is Lucy Heartfilia, Sting Eucliffe, and Gray Fullbuster. They came to speak to you." Ina informed curtly.

"Thank you Ina, now please take care of all needs." Ina nodded her head in understanding and left heading in the direction of the basement unknown to them of the plan that Masako and Ina had made before appearing before them.

Masako smiled at sting ignoring lucy and gray's presence, she walked seductively towards sting swaying her hips as she walked, she placed her hands on stings chest and looked him in the eyes, she winked and his eyes glazed over and a light flush covered his cheeks.

Lucy felt a growl building up in the back of her throat, she clenched her fists wanting to punch the vile woman. Gray shifted his weight from one foot to the other, to him masako was very beautiful, with her long silvery hair and her blue eyes, the outfit she wore also added to her beauty. A black traditional kimono adorned her body, the sides of the kimono were slit showing off her long cream colored silky legs, a white sash was tied in the middle into a neat bow pulled into the back showing her slim waist line and giving proof to her sumptuous bust.

Lucy snapped mentally and snapped her fingers as she smiled a fake discreet smile at masako as vines slowly crept up out of the ground and advanced to the mistress, gray smirked knowing lucy was getting pissed this woman was all over sting.

The vines iched closer to masako and quickly wrapped around her body prying her away from sting. The vines wrapped around her constricting her arms and legs and covered her mouth but not before she let out a shrill scream.

Lucy laughed at masako as she used one of the vines to crush the bracelets and rings she was wearing and sting gasped, his eyes turning back to normal and the flush leaving his face.

"Bitch, try to scream again." lucy dared.

"I cant believe you thought i wouldn't notice you using charm magic. Your pathetic scum to use that." she spat and tightened the vines, a squeak came from masako as her body was slowly being crushed. Suddenly a large grey wolf burst into the room, a guttoral growl eminating from its mouth as it teared at the vines constricting masako setting her free. Lucy's eyes flashed violet and her shoulder length hair grew down to her low back like when she first encountered her powers. Masako smirked up at lucy as she stood up using the wolf as support.

"Good wolf Ina." Masako petted the wolfs head.

"I see you have found your powers young one." Masako's voice suddenly changed holding an older and wiser sound in it. Lucy sneered and took a fighting stance, sting and gray following suit. Masako frowned lightly and looked at sting impassively.

"You have chosen a strong mate, yet you yourself could have done better. Why not that nice fire dragon slayer? Oh wait! oopsie i forgot you couldnt because i controlled him and made him make you leave fairy tail, then i stole him and some of his friends replacing them with dopple gangers." she smirked bigger and threw her hand back crossing her middle and idex finger and twenty versions of the grey wolf appeared behind a smoke screen that had appeared out of thin air, the wolves lunged at the trio as masako stood watching the fight.

Sting smirked knowing she wasn't that strong, she's using copy and clone magic. He took a deep breath and ran in front of lucy and gray before they could attack and shouted.

"Holy Ray!" the blinding light shot from him and hit the wolves wiping half of them out immiediatley. Masako's smirk faltered for a moment and lucy laughed as she saw her cross her fingers again more wolves appearing in a larger qauntity.

"Oi lucy, Sting and I can handle this go fight masako." gray encouraged as he shot ice arrows at the wolfs and sting punched them, lucy nodded her head and stalked up to masako with a knowing smirk on her face. Lucy nodded head and a crazed smile spread across her face.

"requip: death remembrance!" lucy glowed a black hue and her clothes changed to a floor length black leather jacket that had buckles and spikes over it, she had a black tank top on and black skinny jeans that had chains on them adorning her body, her feet were left bare, and her hair was tied up into a high automatic Uzi's were strapped to her sides, she held her hands on them with her index finger on the triggers ready to fire.

Masako mock laughed at them and glared at lucy, as her eyes turned violet to match lucy's. She ran forward extending her hand at lucy as her nails turned to claws and she swiped at her, lucy jumped in the air summer-saulting behind masako and pulled her guns out firing at her back. Masako heard the triggers being pulled and she ducked dodging the bullets, she punched the ground and a small earth quake rumbled knocking sting, gray, and lucy off their feet. Masako smirked turning and lunged at lucy as her fist turned a green glowing color and she punched lucy in the gut as she scrambled to get up off the ground, the punch knocked the wind out of her and she groaned as she stood to her feet. Lucy glowered at masako and pointed her guns at her. lucy glanced behind masako and looked at the other battle, sting and gray were back to back, the wolves had them surrounded and were slowly inching closer and closer growling and baring their fangs at them. Lucy laughed to her self as she saw sting unleah a fury of blinding light and gray created his ice cannon and they blasted away killing all the wolves.

Masako suddenly hunched over and coughed up blood as all her wolves were killed, a portion of her magic dispersing with the wolves. Lucy smirked and pulled the triggers and shot masako, the bullets pierced through her stomach and lung. Masako collapsed panting heavily on the ground as a puddle of blood surrounded her body.

"Now tell me, why did you capture and harm my friends?" lucy asked a deadly tone in her voice as she glared harshly down at masako. Sting and gray soon joined her awaiting an answer. Masako coughed and blood dripped down he chin.

"I had to see my pupil one last time to make sure you were doing the right things."

"What do you mean pupil?" lucy questioed her voice sounding slighlty shaky.

"Who do you think taught you earth dragon slayer magic, and requip magic?"

Sting felt lucy stiffen next to him and she started to shutter.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" she yelled.

"You know me as Masako but i am truly Saraphina the Earth dragon, and your my dragon slayer just like your mother before you." she breathed shallowly.

"Your lying! My mom wasn't a dragon slayer she would have told me!" lucy yelled as her eyes started to tear up.

"Please child, calm down please except the fact, you have killed me, and i am thankful it was you, i was weak in my age and can't even transform back into my dragon form. Go save your friends, but i will tell you i didnt make it easy for you to get to them." Masako tried to laugh but ended up choking on the blood.

"MASAKO! NO! D-dont go, i have more questions." lucy whimpered as Masako's chest stopped rising and her body lay completely still, the scent of death wafting through the manor.

"Come on lucy, lets go save your friends." sting patted her on her back and the trio started walking in the direction where the armor polish smell was strongest. They came to a metal door and a riddle was on it.

who carries the weight of everyones pain,

and shows her pain in a motherly way?

Lucy thought for a moment and she frowned knowing only one mage that showed her pain by being motherly, Mirajane.

"The answer is mirajane strauss." lucy answered and immiedetly went into fighting stance knowing this wasnt going to be easy.

Sting and gray following her example as the dopple ganger for mira appeared in satan soul take over form. Lucy frowned not wanting to fight someone who actualy cared about her even if it was a dopple ganger and not the real mira.

Mira smirked and lunged at sting first and kicked at him, he jumped back but got hit by mira's tail as she spun sending him into a wall with a grunt. Lucy looked at mira and growled, she looked at gray and he looked at her, they nodded their heads. They knew they wanted to end this as fast as possible.

"Frozen rain mirrage!"

"Ice make: arrows!"

Lucy and gray yelled as lucy held her hand out and water appeared in pointed needle like forms aimed at mira while gray took his ice make stance and shot his ice arrows at mira. Their attacks combined turning into a unison raid tripling its power as it hit mira in the stomach ripping threw her body, defeating her instantly. Lucy ran to sting and called upon her healing powers and healed him.

"Thanks lu." sting smiled and pulled lucy in for a chaste kiss before they continued on to the basement not running into any more dopple gangers.

As soon as the basement door came into view gray ran forward and broke it down running inside to the side of a woman who had blue hair that was chained to the wall with magic restrainers.

"G-gray-sama..." muttered juvia lifting her head up with what little strength she had left that the restraints hadn't sapped out of her. Gray froze the restraints breaking them and got her down and immiediately hugged her to his body. Lucy and sting walked in casually knowing they need not make a big scene and interrupt the couples moment. Lucy spotted natsu, erza, and mira and ran to natsu's side first and grabbed at the chains ripping them off of his wrist and breaking them. Natsu fell onto lucy as his body fell from the wall.

"Luce i knew you'd come for me." natsu smiled weakly and cupped lucy's face with his hands and planted a soft kiss on her lips causing lucy to blush. Sting growled and drop kicked natsu sending him away from lucy.

"Hands off my woman salamander." sting warned in a possesive voice while natsu groaned sitting up. Lucy pouted at sting as she went to natsu and helped him stand up.

"Go easy on him sting he didn't know." lucy scolded as she handed natsu to her boyfriend to hold while she unchained erza and mira. Lucy called forth vines and used them to wrap around the chains and snap them, setting the two s-class mages free. Sting heard natsu sigh a little.

"No luce, i did know but i didn't to believe it." natsu hung his head down looking at the ground as he leaned against sting. Lucy whirled around and looked suprised at him.

"B-but how? You were here when sting and i became um..." lucy blushed saying this in front of her team causing sting to smirk.

"Mates." Sting added in for her. Lucy just nodded her head yes.

Natsu sighed knowing this was gonna be hard to explain to them.

"The clones, or dopple gangers whatever you want to call them, when you destroyed them whatever they found out or did, like for instance when mine kicked you out of the guild lucy, I'm so sorry by the way, we, the real ones, found out their knowledge and learned of everything that happened." Natsu sounded ashamed as he told her, erza and mira who had joined the conversation nodded their heads agreeing with the information he was telling the trio that had come to save them.

"GRAY-SAMA JUVIA IS SORRY!" she yelled as she started crying rivers of tears literally coming out of her eyes as she cried her apologies to the man she loved. Gray sweat dropped and wrapped his arms around her again, giving her a comforting squeaze and kissing her on the lips.

"Juvia it is fine, please calm down." Gray soothed the crying girl and soon enough she stopped crying. Erza cleared her throat catching the attention of everyone.

"I'm sorry lucy i deserve punishment. Hit me!" erza said standing firm in her spot bracing for an attack. Lucy sighed and put her hand on her hip, she flipped through her keys looking for one, when she found it she thrust her arm forward and called forth her spirit.

"Open gate of the ram! aries!" Aries appeared and immieditaly looked at lucy and started to cry.

"Mistress i thought you were never going to call us again!" she sniffled. Lucy sighed and gave a smile to aries.

"Well how am i supposed to perfect my dragon slayer magic if i focus on my celestial magic?" lucy asked a she walked up to aries and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry aries." lucy whispered to her spirit, aries nodded her head.

"It is fine miss lucy." She gave a shy smile as the hug departed. There was a bright flash of light and loke stood next to aries in his suit with his signature sunglasses.

"Lucy the spirit king wants to talk to you."

**TBC**

**Okay i know this is rated M and its like that for a reason i promise in the next chapter there will be some action. I mean i didnt really make this a PwP so please be patient because i do sorta have a plot. Thank you all who have been reading and reviewing it means alot! It makes me want to write more for you guys :) Please READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE & FOLLOW! Thanks guys :)**


End file.
